Waiting
by JulyPie
Summary: They're all waiting. In tohru and kyos home. Just waiting


**Hello! This is my first fanfic and I'm open to ALL reviews, good or bad. Set after manga ending and I'll let you decide how much time has passed. Anyway, moving on, here's the story**

**Waiting**

They all sat in the room, silently waiting, Hana, Uo, the zodiac, Akito even Machi and Mine. All crammed into the smallish room of the house in which Kyo and Tohru shared. Even those who had always refused to sit still, Momiji for example just sat quietly bouncing in the corner, a gigantic grin on his face. Kyo sat with his leg twitching rapidly, gently biting the inside of his cheek, thinking. He was thinking about when he and Tohru had gathered everyone to tell them.

They had invited everyone over to their home, Tohru wanted to tell everyone at once, and Kyo found it very difficult to say no to her on the rare occasion she asked for something.

"I'm going to have a baby!" Tohru said in that excited way of hers

"Oh Kyo! How could you? Our precious flower!" exclaimed Shigure in an overly dramatic fashion.

"Shut up you god damn dog!" yelled Kyo jumping over the table to reach Shigure. Shigure made a terrified "eep" and made for the door, "Kyo stop!" Kyos anger evaporated at the sound of her voice. He walked around the table back to his seat. Kyo smiled to himself at the memory.

Click

That annoying sound that people make with their tongues. Coming from Aya, who stared innocently at the ceiling when everyone looked at him. And just as everyone's heads turned round to their original positions:

Click

Kyo clenched his jaw, which hurt as he was still biting the inside of his cheek.

Click

Kyo whipped his head round to look at Aya, not afraid to get violent if the snake tried it again.

Click

But this time it came from Shigure, Kyos hands clenched into fists, he had to contain himself, but one more time, and he couldn't be held accountable for his actions.

"I'll go make some tea!" said Kagura, getting up and rushing to the kitchen. Kyo exhaled and started biting his thumb nail nervously.

Kagura had been glad to get away from the tense atmosphere in that room. She was so happy that Kyo had found someone to make him happy. But she had loved him for so long it was difficult to just stop. But she had gotten rid of her love little by little. She realized she was over him when Tohru announced she would have Kyo's child, Kagura not only didn't mind, but had been excited and happy for the couple. She noticed the water had started to boil and began to make the tea.

Kagura walked back in to find Kyo running around the room trying to catch Shigure. She sighed and smiled as Uo grabbed Kyo on his way round the table and forced him into his seat. "If you ruin today I will make absolutely sure you will regret it orange top" she stated.

"Who's in the forest strolling?" Momiji sang softly

"The birds and the bees sing Mo-mi-ji" everyone started to hum along, Momiji on lead vocals. Even Kyo unknowingly began to bob his head along.

"You can go up now" said Hatori, from the stairs, making everyone jump. Kyo leapt over the table and ran up the stairs two at a time, nearly knocking Hatori over. He closed his eyes as he opened the door, mentally preparing himself for whatever miracle he saw. He opened them to find his wife and new baby lying on the bed. Tohru beamed at her husband and asked him if he wanted to hold her. "What?!" Kyo was terrified, she was so tiny, what would he do if she didn't like him? "No! You don't have to if you don't want to!" said Tohru, trying to not panic with the baby in her arms. Kyo just realized what he was thinking, how could he not hold his brand new baby in his arms? He walked over and kissed Tohru on the forehead and gently taking his beautiful baby, she had giant brown eyes and wisps of wonderful orange hair. He just stared at her.

"You should leave them alone for a few minutes" Hatori told everyone

"So true" concurred Shigure

"Wiser words were never spoken" added Aya

Before the end of "spoken" Aya and Shigure, quickly followed by everyone else ran up the stairs. They were stopped in their tracks at the site of Kyo holding his daughter. He just stared at her, pure love in his eyes. He lifted his finger to gently stroke her on the cheek, confirm she was really there. She grabbed onto his finger with a tiny fist, studying it, filled with wonder at the being that was holding her. Everyone slowly squeezed into the room, everyone silent. Everyone pulled their partner into their arms, grateful that they could do so without being interrupted by a puff of smoke. The moment was too wonderful to interupt, but just after Kyo had returned his child to her mother, "I suppose I can forgive you this once, for your misconduct towards our precious flower" said Shigure seriously. Kyo took a long breath, and very quietly, because the baby was sleeping, walked over to Shigure, grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him out the door and down the stairs. Shigure weeping like a child all the way. "Some people are so immature" sighed Aya

**Well, ther you go, my first story, not very original but get over it**


End file.
